In The Service of Venus
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Hermione Granger, a 25-year-old bisexual, meets Harry Potter at a muggle club. After one steamy night, Harry wants more but she disagrees. Their constant run-ins as they share godparent duties and ministry work turn up the heat as feelings of love soon develop from pure unadulterated lust...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story will contain lots of smut. If it's not your thing, please don't read. Thank you. This is an SWP (if that's even a thing). This is a _Smut With Plot_ story so if it's not your thing, please skip it.

The title, _In the Service of Venus, _is based on the popular euphemism (The Service of Venus) used in the 1390s as a polite term alluding to sex.

* * *

**IN THE SERVICE OF VENUS**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One: Two Random Strangers

Twenty-five-year-old Hermione Granger entered one of the hottest pubs in London and her eyes were immediately drawn to a couple making out on the dancefloor. This couple was scorching hot. It reminded her of the way she used to kiss her first love.

She could easily imagine her younger self passionately nibbling on the luscious lips of her drop-dead gorgeous blonde lover, Fleur Delacour. It seemed so ironic that the passionate couple she was eyeing reminded her of herself and Fleur. With the way the shorter brunette woman wrapped her arms around her leggy blonde lover's waist while grinding their hips in time to the music, she could only sigh with sadness as the memories of the past lingered on her mind.

Fleur Delacour-Weasley was her best friend, her first lover, and the first person to have broken her heart. She met the beautiful quarter-Veela as a friendless twelve-year-old girl who transferred to Beaubaxtons after the horror that was Hogwarts. She was immediately drawn to Fleur's intelligence because they both have the same penchant for reading and their studies. Some time in their friendship, they accidentally kissed and both of them enjoyed the feeling.

After that one accidental kiss, their friendship turned into something more. Fleur helped her gain confidence in herself. The beautiful witch taught her how to be comfortable in her own skin. Long story short, amidst the kissing, groping, and their conversations, she fell in love with Fleur.

The true nature of their relationship, most especially the sexual side, was kept hidden from the rest of the world. She would spend her summer breaks visiting Fleur's family in _Chateau Delacour _and together they would experiment on what techniques could bring them to the utmost sexual pleasure. The secrecy surrounding their relationship just added to the thrill of every orgasm and tingling sensations due to their curious touches.

And then, the Tri-Wizard Tournament happened. That single event changed their relationship forever. As someone ineligible to join the competition, she was not allowed to go to Hogwarts to support Fleur. That was when things started to change.

Fleur met the dashing and older wizard, Bill Weasley, the eldest brother of that git, Ronald, who caused her to cry her heart out in the girls' bathroom many years ago. What was it with Weasley men and the way they made her life miserable?

First, there was Ronald, who was an insecure dumb git who wanted to hog Harry Potter's friendship. Of course, Ronald's harsh words led to her almost losing her life to a mountain troll when she refused to stop crying on that fateful Halloween night. She honestly thought that it would be her last encounter with a Weasley creating havoc in her life.

But no! Bill Weasley just had to sweep Fleur off her feet.

**_The night is young and I am lonely__  
__Coz everybody's with somebody__  
__I came here to ruin the party__  
__But I could really use somebody_**_  
_

"Ironic," she muttered as she listened to the song reverberating throughout the club. It seemed that the powers that be just wanted to remind her of her sad single life. It could also be a hint to the impending pitiful experience she was bound to have in the British Magical Society once again. She had a successful and easy career in the International Confederation of Wizards but her boss wanted her to implement radical change in Britain so she grudgingly accepted the challenge.

She sipped on her margarita as she thought about Fleur. She imagined what she would feel when she saw how happy she was with her husband, Bill, tomorrow. Despite not returning her romantic feelings, Fleur was her dearest friend. So, when the mum of two heard of her apparent transfer to Britain, Fleur was so thrilled that she was immediately offered the role of godmother to her son, Louis.

Of course, how could she deny Fleur? Even before their hormones and horniness kicked in, they always had each other's backs. So, she happily agreed to the responsibility.

Besides, basing on Fleur's letters chronicling significant events in her life, her friend was truly happy as Bill Weasley's wife. Her friend might have complained about Bill's overbearing mother, his insecure sister, and the lustful staring of that git, Ron, but overall, Fleur was truly content with her life.

**_Believe me when I say I've learned my lesson__  
__But I still backread old conversations__  
__Stupid as it is, I've got my reasons__  
__I miss the feeling, but not the person_**

"Really? What the fuck is wrong with this song?" she rolled her eyes as the lyrics hit so close to home. It was true though. She missed Fleur and their special moments together but she was truly over her.

She just missed the feeling of being with someone.

She missed the kisses, the touching, the sweaty bodies pressed against each other, the mind-blowing orgasms…

**_Now make it clear, I'm over you__  
__Just need a lil' distraction from the shit you put me through__  
__Oh didn't you hear, I'm over you__  
__I'm gonna dance with every stranger in this room_**

**_Ohhhh__  
__The night is young and I am lonely__  
__Coz everybody's with somebody__  
__I came here to ruin the party__  
__But I could really use somebody_**

**_Yeah I could really use somebody_**

**_Everything right here's too damn familiar__  
__One random party, two perfect strangers__  
__At the moment I just wanna kiss hard__  
__The way I kissed you, I still remember_**

**_But I'll make it clear, I'm over you__  
__Just need a lil' distraction from the shit you put me through__  
__Oh didn't you hear, I'm over you__  
__I'll take my chance with every stranger in this room_**

**_Ohhhh__  
__The night is young and I am lonely__  
__Coz everybody's with somebody__  
__I came here to ruin the party__  
__But I could really use somebody_**

**_I feel the tension in the air__  
__I see he walkin' over here__  
__Everything's moving way too fast__  
__Tellin' myself no strings attached_**

**_Gathering my courage inside my head__  
__Dancing away without a breath__  
__Everything's moving way too fast__  
__Telling myself no strings attached_**

**_I know, how this will go__  
__Oh I just need knowing that I could use fo' sho'__  
__I know, I've gone too low__  
__It's just that I don't wanna wake up all alone_**

**_The night is young and I am lonely__  
__Coz everybody's with somebody__  
__I came here to ruin the party__  
__But I could really use somebody_**

**_The night is young and I am lonely__  
__Coz everybody's with somebody__  
__I came here to ruin the party__  
__But I could really use somebody_**

As the song finished, she remembered that this club was located in a muggle area. There were no prejudiced witches and wizards around. The night was young and she was feeling lonely, so she might as well enjoy herself tonight. She should find someone to get her flirt on just to pass the time.

She was about to head for the bar to get herself another drink when she heard a throat clearing. She inwardly winced. In as much as she was attracted to both men and women, the men her age were usually plain horny airheads. She tried to think of a polite way to turn this bloke down but when she turned around, she was truly shocked. She never expected to see this person in this club.

She knew this bloke. Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter," she whispered.

"You – know – what?" the handsome raven-haired wizard was surprised.

_Well, since you are very easy on the eyes, might as well entertain me for the night, Mr. Potter, _she mused. She beckoned the gorgeous wizard to come closer. He was dressed in a tight-fitted navy blue polo shirt, dark jeans, and _Doc Martens_. His lean muscular body was perfectly complemented by his cool and laid back style.

Harry Potter looked so damn fine and it seemed that he wasn't even trying.

She let her eyes roam all over this hunk of a wizard. The last time she saw Harry Potter in person was when he begged her to forgive him after she got attacked by the troll in her first year. Of course, she had seen him in various magazines and newspapers through the years because the wizard did defeat Voldemort after all – but wow! The pictures just didn't do him justice.

Harry Potter was so damned sexy!

Despite the shock, the sexy wizard's lips formed into a smirk as his emerald green eyes concealed behind round spectacles devoured her. She felt naked under his intense gaze. It made her feel hot, bothered, and aroused. When he made a show of licking his lips, she fought the urge to fan herself. It seemed that the temperature in the club just kicked up a notch. He was _that _sinfully gorgeous.

He wasn't a pretty boy type but more of a mysterious rakish rogue with his messy hair and his beard. He was all masculine and strong and powerful. He was so powerful that it seemed like his magic was calling out to her.

There was no other way to describe it. She was drawn to him. It was pure animalistic attraction.

She felt vulnerable because she had never felt this way before. She was used to having the upper hand. Never one to be outdone, she decided to tease him with her perfectly practiced flirting maneuvers. Being Fleur Delacour's closest friend, she did learn a lot from the quarter-Veela in the ways of men and seduction.

She noticed that Harry's eyes were glued on the curve of her hips and her legs that were on display because of the short black dress that she wore. _Ah! Like what you see, eh? _She tossed her long curly hair for added effect. She may be bisexual but Fleur had taught her the art of flirting and catching a man's attention many years ago.

Since she was not looking for anything serious, having Harry Potter's attention for one night might just be the distraction she so desired. She had found the perfect prey and he was beguiled by her.

She knew she had him now. Hook, line, and sinker.

"So… what's your name, doll? Seems rather unfair that you know me and I don't know you, gorgeous," his husky voice against her ear and his breath tickling the sensitive spot near her earlobe caused her to shiver involuntarily as she took a deep intake of breath. This wizard was too sexy for his own good!

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," she tilted her head so she could whisper to his ear. To up the ante of this flirting game that they easily found themselves in, she raised a hand and let her index finger sensually trace his jaw and down to his neck. When he gulped nervously while his pupils dilated, she smirked.

"Ah, I see... You're THE Hermione Granger, eh? The supposed Brightest Witch of the Age," Harry said noncommittally, seeming unimpressed, as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"The _supposed_?" she frowned at him and the sexy jerk shrugged.

"The papers lie sometimes, my sweet," his eyes were sparkling with mischief as if daring her to argue with him.

"Touche," she nodded.

"So… What is a gorgeous woman like yourself doing here?" he whispered against her ear. This time, he allowed his lips to touch her skin and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning.

_Fuck! What the hell is this wizard doing to me? I've never reacted to a wizard or any man for that matter in this manner, _she angrily chastised herself.

She chuckled nervously as she tried to distance her face from his. "Oh, just getting a drink, 'is all," she finally managed a reply.

"You're not here with anyone?" he tried to act nonchalant but she knew that he was hoping she was here all alone. The way his eyes roamed all over her body made it very apparent that he wanted her.

"Well… I'm here with you," she stood on her tiptoes and whispered her reply. Since she was used to men easily falling for her charms thereby giving all the control to her, she found Harry Potter's brazen flirting to be quite a challenge. So, she made a bold move. She lightly bit his earlobe before pulling a way to give him a flirty wink.

To her surprise, the wizard just laughed. "Nice try, doll. But you're not in control here," he smirked.

"Oh, really?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You want to go someplace else? Somewhere… quiet?" he whispered again as his calloused hand caressed her hip.

"I might but… you have to dance with me first," she challenged.

"Well then, lead the way, Ms. Granger," he pulled her closer to his body that she feared she was going cross-eyed because their faces were so close to each other.

Not allowing him to get the upper hand, she easily pulled away from him as she glanced all over the dancefloor. Taking his hand, she walked toward the center of the crowded area as gyrating hips and sweaty bodies pushed against them. Since there were so many people partying the night away, they had no choice but to stay as close to one another as possible.

She was grinding her hips, her arms wrapped around his neck as she allowed herself to get lost in the music. Suddenly, Harry roughly turned her around and she gasped. He was pressing his cock against her bum as his hands caressed her sides.

_Oh god! _She was nervous, excited, and aroused. She wanted him. She wanted Harry Potter in ways that she had never felt for a man before. All of her past lovers were women, with Fleur being the best shag of her life.

Harry Potter though was a different specie of wizard. He was in control. He was dominant. He was sexy. And he had a long thick cock grinding against her bum! _Fuck! _

She was in serious trouble. She had never felt this way about any other man. She flirted with men. She enjoyed her power over them. She enjoyed the way they looked and the way they begged for her attention. Sadly, since she was highly turned on by intelligence, it usually became the deal-breaker. All the men she had taken a fancy to were smoking hot but they didn't stimulate her brain. So, since she valued intelligence in her lovers, she had never been with a man before. No one passed her standards.

But this man! Wow! Harry Potter was different.

He was too sexy and she just wanted him to be her first male lover. The way he made her feel was so exciting, so nerve-wracking, and so damned arousing.

Before she allowed herself to be seduced by his unidentified power over her senses, she turned around and gave him a stern look. The prat only smirked at her.

"Is there a problem?" he said huskily as he pressed his burgeoning erection against her hip. She gulped. _Focus, Granger! Sure, his cock is big – WAY bigger than your dildos but never be fooled by the equipment… Intelligence is the biggest aphrodisiac. Don't allow yourself to be fooled..._

"Before you pull your moves on me, there's something you must know," she pulled him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear.

"Oh? Pray tell?" he murmured against her cheek.

"I'm into women and men," despite being a tease, she wanted to be honest with him.

"I know. I saw the way you watched the blonde and the brunette eating each other's faces," he smirked.

"You're not – you're not bothered by that?" she was surprised. Wizards were usually prejudiced against those of queer sexual orientation.

"I actually find it hot and I don't really care," his green eyes were darkened in arousal by now.

"Oh – " whatever she was about to say was halted since his lips found hers.

She closed her eyes as she parted her lips for him. His kiss was different from all the kisses she had ever encountered. His kiss was intoxicating. He was demanding yet gentle. He was strong yet sweet. And his lips! Merlin his lips! They were moist and just perfect. It's as if his lips were specifically made to kiss her. And his tongue! God! The man could snog as if he was born to just bring women to their knees.

When they pulled apart for air, their chests were heaving, and she knew that she was a goner. Her knickers were soaked and she was ready to ride him right there in the middle of the dance floor. If she would allow herself to get lost in a man's touch, she knew that Harry Potter was the right one.

"I want you," he whispered against her ear.

"Take me," she whispered back.

He made a growling sound at the back of his throat before tugging her away from the dance floor. She would follow him everywhere because she wanted him. She was his for one night only.

She had met a lot of gorgeous men, both magical and non-magical, that showed interest in her but she had never met anyone like Harry Potter. He was oozing with a raw sexual energy that she hardly even cared whether he was as thick as a rock. She actually didn't care if he could hold an intelligent conversation with her because she only wanted his body.

She needed to have fun. She needed to forget the loneliness.

And Harry Potter was the perfect solution.

So, she might as well enjoy the carnal delights offered to her by the hottest wizard in Britain. She was prepared for a wild night of steamy crazy sex with this gorgeous hunk dragging her away from the club.

Besides, Harry Potter was a legend in the magical world. So, she reckoned he was a legend between the sheets too. _Maybe I'll understand why Fleur dumped me for dick after I let myself be thoroughly fucked by Harry Potter, _that was her last coherent thought when she felt his strong arms wrap around her body and they apparated away.

* * *

A/N: The words that are in bold and italic are actual lyrics to the song "Ruin the Party" by Lourdes. It's an original song from the area of the Philippines that I grew up in. The first time I listened to this song, I was in love with the vocals and the message. It then triggered my overly active imagination to write a bisexual Hermione.

If you like this story, please carry on reading.

If smut isn't your thing, please stop reading.

Review, fave, and follow if you liked the first chapter.

P.S. If you listen to the song, it will give you so much feels. HAHA.


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THE SERVICE OF VENUS**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Two: No Strings Attached

"Oh god!" Hermione moaned when she felt her back being roughly pressed against a large oak door. Harry's lips were immediately on her neck, peppering her sensitized skin with kisses and little bites. His hips were thrusting back and forth against her body showing her how he would hump her when he finally removed all of her clothes. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure that she had never felt before.

Fleur and her other female lovers were sweet and gentle.

But Harry Potter – he was everything but gentle.

He was intense, dominant, strong… rough. And Merlin but she found her knickers to be even more soaked than it already was.

As soon as they landed in whatever opulent place he brought her to, he pounced on her. She had never met a lover as passionate and as vigorous as Harry Potter. _Hot damn!_

"Wait – wait," she panted.

He ceased his carnal exploration of her neck and looked at her, "What?" he asked. His gorgeous green eyes were blazing with lust. He was looking at her like she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. If she didn't know Harry Potter from the magazines, she would think that he was a gigolo. The man just knew how to make a woman writhe in arousal that it seemed like he was a professional lover.

"Where are we?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Master bedroom, ancestral home," he muttered against her neck. His breath was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"You randomly bring women to your ancestral home?" she was aghast. Despite the lust raging all over her body, she just couldn't imagine Harry Potter being so careless about security details.

"Of course not! I only sleep with muggle women. Less drama. So, I go to their place," he looked at her once again. This time his eyes sparkled with amusement but she could still feel the pure carnal energy radiating from his intense gaze.

"Oh… good to know," she nodded.

"Are you always this talkative?" he smirked.

"Are you always this intense?" she retorted and he laughed.

"I find your snarky wit so fuckin' sexy," he growled and then to her surprise, he lifted her up so she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

She could only close her eyes as she grabbed hold of his broad shoulders, her legs on his waist, as he kissed her with a passion that took her breath away. Harry Potter was going all out. It seemed that he was determined to prove himself (or maybe his entire sex) as a very capable lover.

There was something different about him. Whatever that _something_ meant, she's super excited to discover all of it tonight. And then after that, they could part ways as if nothing happened. She was certain that she was just some sort of conquest to him so she might as well enjoy it. After all, he seemed to be pulling out the big guns in the bedroom just for her.

He carefully dropped her on the large bed before he joined her on the mattress. She was sitting on the bed and he knelt in front of her. His eyes were devouring her, coaxing her to follow his lead, to heed to his every lascivious demand.

"What do you want, doll? Tell me and I'll make all your fantasies come true," he huskily breathed into her ear as soon as he ended their kiss. She shivered when his tongue touched her earlobe. _God! Is he a parseltongue or something? _

"Well, I never had real dick before so that should be exciting at the very least," she said and he smirked.

"Gotcha, doll! Real dick you'll get to see soon… Is there anything else?"

"Hmmm… Surprise me," she challenged.

"I do love a woman who has standards," he nipped on her ear and she whimpered as she felt his large hand cup her pussy. She knew she was blushing hard because he could feel how drenched she was for him.

"God…"

"It's Harry, doll, not god," he blew on her ear just as he pinched her clit.

"Harry!" she arched her back and ground her pussy against his hand.

"Yes, that's it," he encouraged as he continued to tease on her pussy with featherlight strokes.

"More… please…" she pleaded. Since she's never had a lover in almost a year, just having someone's hand touching her pussy was enough to drive her wild.

"I'm gonna fuck this tight little cunt and lick this sweet pussy if you'll let me… do you want that?"

"Yes, Harry! Yes!" she moaned her eagerness for more but then, he suddenly stopped.

She was about to protest when he inserted his fingers in her slightly parted mouth, "suck and taste yourself," he growled. Her eyes were wide as she licked her juices off his finger. She had never been treated like this and she loved it. He was not afraid to take the lead and she found his commanding presence to be so fucking sexy.

"You like that?" he tilted her chin up when she released his two fingers with a pop.

"Yes…"

"God! Where have you been all my life, Hermione Granger," he whispered before he kissed her lips once again. This time it was gentle, sweet, and dare she say it, romantic.

"In Paris and then Switzerland," she said smartly and he chuckled.

"Clothes off, Ms. Granger," he pointed to her little black dress.

"You can't do it yourself, Mr. Potter?" she snorted.

"I'm afraid I'll rip it off you, doll, and that would be too bad now, won't it?" he quipped.

Rolling her eyes, she moved back a little so she could kneel on the mattress. Reaching for the zipper on her back, she looked into his eyes as she lowered it down. Even if she felt slightly nervous, this was the first time she would be bearing her body to a man, after all, she also felt empowered. His eyes that were so beautiful seemed to bare the deepest secrets of his soul – he wanted her so much. His eyes were scorching in desire. For her. Just for her.

She easily lifted the hem of the dress off her body and haphazardly threw it on the carpeted floor. She heard him groan when she sat in front of him in nothing but a pair of red lace underwear.

"I fucking hate that troll," he muttered and she gasped.

"You remember me?" she was shocked.

"I remember your name. I can't forget the girl I failed to save," he was serious now.

She scooted closer to him and she plonked herself on his lap. He growled, "how can I concentrate when you're straddling me in that flimsy excuse for underwear?"

"I heard you're a legend, so I'm sure you can handle it," she smirked as she bounced a little to adjust her position on his lap. She intentionally ground her crotch against his cock.

"God!" Harry groaned and then he nipped her shoulders in retaliation.

"Fuck!"

"Serves you right," he murmured.

"Start talking… what do you mean you can't forget me?" she whispered.

"We tried to find you, Ron and I... Well, I dragged him along but we got caught by Percy and he didn't believe us… I'm sorry," she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I see… But what about you hating the troll? What is that?" she rubbed her lace-covered pussy against his jean-covered cock. It felt really good so she might as well do it again.

"You could have stayed in Hogwarts… You could have been my friend… Fuck! Yes! That's it, doll! Rub your pussy against my cock," he pulled her closer to his body as she continued to bounce on his lap.

She gasped when he roughly lowered the straps of her bra. " Wha – how?"

"Go on! Take your pleasure! Rub your pussy against my cock!" he commanded and she rubbed herself harder against him. The size and hardness of his cock, the friction from his jeans, it just felt so good against her clit. Plus, his filthy words urged her to keep on rocking her pussy against him.

"Harry!" she screamed his name when his rough hands played with her nipples.

"We could have been fucking all over Hogwarts if you stayed," he whispered in her ear as he continued to fondle her breasts while she bounced on top of him.

"Hmm… I don't think – oh fuck!" she groaned when his lips circled her nipple.

Hermione's eyes were closed as she savored the combined sensation of his tongue, his lips, and his teeth playing with her nipple. The feeling of her drenched slit rubbing against his cock was driving her crazy. When she felt smooth skin against her pussy, she opened her eyes and looked down.

_Holy shit! _She was right. Harry Potter was a legend. His cock alone was something that her straight female friends would write odes and sonnets to.

His cock was long – way longer than her dildos. His thickness and his bulbous pinkish head and the vein she could see was making her whimper in excitement and nervousness. She felt her mouth watering at the thought of how far his cock could stretch her. She was unsure if she could take him but to hell with it! She wanted to try. If his dry humping and kissing were any indicator, then the wizard was clearly a god in between the sheets.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"You know… size is one thing… but – but – technique is – yes! – everything," her cheeky retort ended up being a moan.

"Are you ready to feel real dick, my sweet?"

"No more foreplay… I want you," she pleaded.

The only response she got was one last pinch on her nipples before she felt herself being pushed on the mattress. And then, to her surprise, he actually ripped her knickers apart. The tattered pieces of lace were merely tossed aside without a care in the world.

"You look damn fine in knickers but I want to eat and fuck your pussy without any barrier," his eyes seemed to be memorizing every detail of her naked body that she could feel herself blushing all over.

"God! You are so – so – "

"Vulgar?" he was hovering above her now. His cock was throbbing proud and ready. His muscles and his lean body were perfectly on display. He looked like a living and breathing wet dream.

Hermione mentally congratulated herself. For an ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan, she was a damn lucky witch for having this hunk to be the first man to fuck her.

"I was supposed to say sexy but vulgar's fine," she muttered as her eyes were glued on his pectorals, his washboard abs, his happy trail, and then his cock.

"Since you've had your eyeful… I guess it's my turn," his voice was barely audible but since her entire focus was on him, she heard every word he said. She yelped when his strong hands parted her legs wide.

She felt so exposed… so wanton… and so subdued.

She loved every minute of it!

"Fuck! You have the prettiest pussy I have ever seen… so wet…tight…delicious," his fingers moved up and down her soaking cunt. She wanted to make a witty retort about him being a flatterer but she could only bite her bottom lip to stop herself from losing her mind because of how he made her feel. He was not doing much except for the slow sensual teasing on her slit, but his gentle caress was just so arousing.

It seemed that he was not only touching her pussy but his magic was also touching her too. It felt like his touch penetrated deep into her very soul.

Harry Potter should walk around with a health hazard.

He was too dangerous for a woman's sanity.

"What are you – _Incubus_? You – you're driving me crazy," she whimpered when she felt two long fingers being pushed inside her slit.

"Oh, I'm just a plain old wizard… I am parselmouth though if that helps," he then made a hissing sound as his tongue licked her collarbone. After that, he pulled his fingers all the way out of her cunt that she wanted to cry in protest, but then, he buried three fingers inside her in one long deep thrust.

"Harry! Yes! More! Please!"

"I can't wait to fuck your tight little cunt!" he growled.

When she heard him murmuring something, she opened her eyes and she gasped. "What the fuck are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"You'll see," he winked before he pressed the tip of his wand on her clit. _Oh god! _

The wand was vibrating and making the bundle of nerves on her clit throb like crazy. Her pussy was dripping like that of a wanton slut just because of his too talented fingers that's roughly moving in and out of her – and then, he just had to add a vibrating charm on the wand!

"I'm so close…"

"Yes… Cum for me, Ms. Granger," his voice was coaxing... playful, and yet, she could hear the underlying command in his words.

When she could no longer stop herself from trembling as she was getting closer and closer to the edge, he roughly pulled his fingers out of her pussy. She was about to yell abuse at him but her eyes could only roll at the back of her head when his long, hard, cock plunged deep inside of her…

"Fuck!"

"Harry!"

"You're mine, Granger!" he growled as he fucked her relentlessly. His hips bucked roughly against her and she could only make incoherent sounds of pleasure.

When she felt him slap her thigh, she opened her eyes, "look at me when I fuck you! I want those beautiful chocolate eyes staring right at me as I take you."

Since she already had her first wave of orgasm as soon as his dick bottomed inside of her, she obeyed his command. It was the most obscene thing she had ever seen. This man was owning her body. He was making her submit to his carnal energy. He was making his claim on her even if it's just for one night.

"Oh god! Harry!" she screamed when he lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his shoulder making his cock plunge deeper inside of her. It felt so good, the way his cock moved in and out of her as it throbbed with raw sexual energy.

She had never felt this way before.

Harry Potter was a sex god who decided to grace her with his exemplary fucking so she could forget her loneliness for one night. _Okay, maybe for a month. He is really THAT good! _

And what a night it was!

Never breaking eye contact, Harry lowered his body so he could kiss her as he fucked her hard on the mattress. She could hear the headboard hitting the wall and the bed shaking in time to his deep thrusting.

"Fuck! I can't cum yet!" Harry suddenly stopped. His cock was still buried within her but he ceased pounding.

Their eyes met.

Chocolate brown meeting emerald green.

She gulped. Her heart was pounding wildly against her chest.

_No strings attached, Granger. Don't give in to those beautiful eyes… _

"On your knees! I want to slap your arse as you watch yourself getting fucked," his finger traced her jaw.

She could only nod her head as she positioned herself on all fours. She was facing an empty wall and she could feel his hands squeezing her arse. Her juices were already dripping down her legs and she was so eager for more.

She gasped when a mirror appeared. She was about to turn around to face Harry but he gripped her long wild hair, "watch me fuck you," he growled before pushing his cock deep inside her once more.

"God!"

"I'll keep fucking you hard this way and you will watch until I come – "

"Contraceptive charms – I'm not – " she suddenly remembered a very important detail.

"Already did it," he slapped her arse and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She loved the onslaught of pain and pleasure that he gave her. His dominance made her want to submit to his command. She liked the fact that for the first time ever, she was not in control.

Harry Potter owned her body and soul as he fucked her hard while she could only watch what he was doing to her from the mirror. She found herself pushing her pussy to meet every thrust of his cock and he clearly enjoyed it. One of his hands gripped her hip so he could keep on pounding into her while the other hand alternately squeezed her breasts before gliding down…

"Harry… please… just cum… I can't take anymore," she begged.

It was too much pleasure. His cock was moving so fast as he pushed in and out of her pussy. His other hand was pinching and toying with her clit. His lips and his teeth were teasing on her neck. The sight of him coaxing her to submit to his desires was so arousing that she could only remember his name, his body, his cock, his scent...

At that very moment, nothing else mattered in the world except for Harry Potter fucking her brains out.

"You're mine, Hermione," he grunted against her ear before he emptied himself inside of her with a delightful shiver that made her scream his name in ecstasy all over again.

She could only whisper his name over and over again as she experienced the most earth-shattering orgasm of her entire life…

Harry Potter just took Fleur Delacour's spot as the best shag of her life.

* * *

The sun was shining throughout the room and there was an annoying sound from his window. Harry Potter groaned as he tried to ignore the sunlight and what could only be the early morning's owl post. He was about to sleep again when he noticed that his bed felt empty and cold.

Remembering the scorching hot woman he made love with all throughout the night, he opened his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Fuck!" he cursed when he saw the conjured mirror on the wall.

There written in red lipstick was the message:

_ Thank you for showing me what a real dick can do. _

_ I had fun last night. _

_ \- Hermione_

He frowned. How dare that woman give him the best shag of his life and walk out just like that? He wanted more, damn it!

He licked his lips. The taste of her pussy was still lingering on his tongue.

Raising his hand, he summoned the Elder Wand. "Tempus," he murmured. When he saw the date and the time, he smirked.

He would be meeting Hermione Granger again today.

Fleur let slip that the supposed Brightest Witch of the Age was to be the godmother of little Louis. _Perfect! I'll see you soon, my sweet… You can't get rid of me that easily… _

He pushed the sheets away from his body and then he walked towards the shower. As he enjoyed the hot water against his skin, he thought about Hermione Granger – the best shag of his life.

Hermione Granger was an adorably annoying little witch whom he failed to save many years ago. She left Hogwarts and her departure changed so many things. Because of her, he and Ron started to take their studies more seriously.

Hermione Granger, without her even knowing it, was the force behind Ron's maturity. And even his own to some extent.

The Hogwarts professors, especially Professor McGonagall and the late headmaster, often gushed about Hermione Granger's achievements every time they had the chance. Since he and Ron felt guilty about failing to save her, they followed Hermione's progress that was chronicled in the papers. Ron just skimmed through them but he read every single word.

He read every single word about Hermione Granger. From articles that praised her academic records, her published papers about mixing muggle technology and magic, he read them all.

He was amazed at her sheer intelligence. He believed that if she stayed at Hogwarts, she would have been a great help in all his misadventures.

To him, she was a living legend with unparalleled intelligence.

He was very interested in her work. She was an enigma. Her theories, her ideas, and her discoveries were featured in a lot of academic discussions. The fact that she was still so young when doing all of that made her interesting and intimidating at the same time.

He could easily associate the smart bushy-haired bucktoothed little girl whom he failed to save from the mountain troll to the name heavily praised in various publications in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. There were no pictures of Hermione in the articles and journals so he imagined she was the same nerdy little thing. Cute but nerdy. An adorable little swot.

And then, he saw her at the club for the very first time since she left Hogwarts.

His eyes were immediately drawn to her because she was easily the hottest woman in the room.

He never expected to see her there.

He just knew from the first time he saw her that she was his target for the night. Who would have thought that the damned sexy woman he was eyeing all night also happened to be the Brightest Witch of the Age?

And fuck!

The moment she introduced herself, he just knew.

Hermione Granger would be Mrs. Potter one day.

He didn't care if she was bisexual. It's actually kind of hot that she fooled around with other women in the past. Besides, since he was her first male lover, he was bloody proud that her first taste of dick was his.

Hermione Granger belonged to him.

She was his.

She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

A/N: Hot or not? Let me know what you think.

Review, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this chapter.

P.S. Some of my readers think I'm a man. Well, here's the deal... Tweety is a twenty-five-year-old independent woman XD


End file.
